In the field of online data entry (also described here as form-based transactions), a constant goal for an organization is to store sensitive data securely within a database. There are constant concerns that the data which is stored in the database may be accessed by a malicious entity. There have been numerous instances where a malicious party has been able to compromise a database having stored therein sensitive data for a number of customers, where the contents of the database has been published on the Internet.
As such, there is a need to store data securely in a database which alleviates one or more of the disadvantages above.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or admission or any form of suggestion that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavor to which this specification relates.